Music Always Helps
by Trelly Bear
Summary: This is a HarryDraco fic. Harry has lately become obsessed with the musical Aida, and also a certain blonde Slytherin. Harry can't tell him his feelings, so he...well...sings it!
1. Every Story is a Love Story

Authoress notes: Ello luffs! This is one of my many fanfics, and I hope thsi is one of teh better ones...I warn you the titles of the chapters are ODD. That's because all of the titles are the names of song from Aida, one of my favorite musicals. And YES I can make the plot work. evil grin

Warnings: Note, this is a SLASH fanfic. **Sexual contact**: none yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bloody characters.

Small notes: The day is Friday, the time is morning, the setting is begining in the Gryffindor common room.

Chapter 1: Every Story Is A Love Story.

_Every story, tale or memoir, every saga or romance, wether true or fabricated, wether planned or happenstance._

"Harry! Harry wake up mate! Your alarm clock Mione bewitched is going crazy! MAKE IT STOP!" Ron Wealsely was standing of his best freinds, Harry Potters, bed. His hands were over his ears as the music continued. "HARRY!"

The raven haired teen sat up with a shock. He reached ot the side of his bed and flicked his wand, making teh music stop. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on. Ron wasn't the only one there. Seamus and Dean were bother covering thier ears as well. "Harry! What was that bloody noise? What are you and Granger trying to do, kill us?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at all, it's Aida, Hermione's favorite musical. She wanted me to listen to it. So I did, and I like it." His was was calm, hoping they wouldn't say what he knew they would.

"Bloody hell Harry! Can you at least TRY and hide the fact that you're gay?" Dean and Seamus were both groaning.

"Ron...Leave him be will you?" Hermione had stepped into teh room. Dean and Seamus jumped into thier beds and under the covers, still in thier pajama's. Which, for both, consisted of only thier boxers. Ron turned around, being the only one fully cloathed. "Oh will you two stop? Do you know how many times i've been up here when you were sleeping?" Dean's and Seamus' eyes widened. "haha, just kidding. Now Ron, be nice to Harry. It's not his fault that _I_ made him listen to it." Rom nodded.

"You're right Mione, i'm blaming it all on you. Now Dean, Seamus, Harry, let's go eat." He walked out of the room, quietly steaming for who knows what.

Harry's eyes followed him confused. Dean's and Seamus' did the same. Hermione simply sighed. "Boys..." She shook her head. "Well, you three had better hurry, i'll try to find Ron." The boys nodded and Mione left the room.

"hey Potter, that song your clock was playing. Can we hear it?" Dean was now laying on his stomache looking at Harry. Seamus was doing the same.

"Well, Mione said it only played when it wsa s'posed to wake me up." Harry was now out of his bed and walking to his trunk, in all his red boxered glory.

"Awwww...I want to hear it..It was kinda good." Dean had a pouty face while Seamud was tyring not to laugh. "Can't you do something? ANything? I wanna hear it!"

"Oh stop your pouting Dean. I've heard it plenty of times. I'll sing it for you." Harry stated this while slipping robe over his head. "Well?"

"Alright, that's cool mate. But...i've never heard you sing before. Are you any good?" It was Seamus this time.

"Well, that's what i've been told." He got a nod from the two boys and sat on the bed. _"Every story, tale or memoir, every saga or romance. Whether true or fabricated. Whether planned, or happenstance. Whether sweeping, through the ages, casting centuries aside. Or a hurried, breif recitle. Just a thirty minute ride. Whether bridled, melancholy, rough and ready, finley spun. Whether with a thousand players. Or a lonley cast of one. Every stor-"_

He was cut off as Rom stormed back into the room. Eyes wide at Harry's singing. "What the hell mate? You're so bloody confusing!" he stormed bakc out.

"UGH! What does he think? That i'm TRYING to act gay! I'm not! I just like singing!" Harryw as on his feet now, his hands in the air.

"And you're damn good at it too. You were right mate, and the song is good." Dean was slipping into his own robes, while Seamus glared at Dean for eyeing Harry wrong. Dean saw Seamus from teh corner of his eyes and stopped, slipping his shoes on and grabbign his bag.

"Thanks mate. Ugh...I just don't understand Ron's mind..." He sighed and grabbed his bag then walked out the door. Seamus and Dean following him. Harry had confessed to all of his House mates that he was gay. No person from another house knew. But now everyone was slightly on edge. Trying to help Harry back into heterosexuality, but it just wasn't working.

**_Downstairs_**

Ron sat with his arms crossed and a very disgruntled looking Hermione. She saw them and ran to them, flinging herself into Harry's arms and started to cry. "H...Hermione?" Her face was burried too far into Harry's chest for him to hear what she was saying. But it sounded like. "He called me a mudblood." Harry's eyes went into slits. He passed Hermione over to Dean, who wrapped his arms around her head while Seamus patted hre on the back. Harryw alked over to Ron and stood infront of him. "What's your bloody problem Ron? DO you know what you just did to Hermione! How could you!"

Ron looked up form his book and simply stated. "Easily." He stood up, grabbed his bag, and stompped out of the portrait hole. Harry walked back to the three. "He's a git Mione, don't go worrying yourself over him."

She looked up from Dean's shoulder with red eyes and nodded. "I..I just d..don't kn..know wh..what got i..in...into him!"

"Well, what did you say to him?" Harry had her shoulders in his hands.

"I just told him to leave you alone is all! Then he get all crazy and was all 'Fine then! Go ahead and live your incomplete life with your gay soulmate you little mudblood!' It just...tore me in two..."

Seamus patted her head. "It's alright Mione, we'll take care of him." Harry and Dean nodded. Hermione just didn't move.

Celia: There you go! My first chapter!

Draco: I wasn't even in that!

Harry: and your point is...?

Celia: play nice you two. Remember, I can do whatever I want to you now you're in the muggle world! muauaauauaua!

Draco+Harry: hmph.

Draco: this is lame...DON'T REVIEW!

Celia: Not wise Draco dear...that's the only way that you're gonna get out alive! I mean...get out!


	2. Fortune Favors the Brave

Authoress note: Wow..that last chapter was boring..sorry bout that mates...Well...at least there was a little drama..And don't worry...I won't make Harry sing for a while...evil grin Ok ok! So he sings in the next chapter..oh well...

Warnings: Still a slash! **Sexual Ref:**Slight kissing

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Notes: Day-Friday, Time-afternoon, setting-lunch.

Chapter 2: Fortune Favors the Brave

_We have swept to glory, Egypt's mastery expands. From the Nile's northern Delta, to teh dry dry southern lands._

"_The more we find, teh more we see, the more we come to learn."_

Harry looked up as he heard Hermione's voice. He smiled at her. "Thanks for teaching me how to spell my iPod to play here. I downloaded the Aida ST. I just can't get enough of it!"

"I told you you'd get hooked Harry!" her smile dissapeared as Ron entered the Great Hall. "Ugh...here comes Ron..." Harry turned around. His smile dissapearing as well. "I'm not hungry all of a sudden..." Harry nodded as if saying 'same here'. "Let's go for a walk, we don't have classes until later. And anyways, no one will miss us..." She scowled at teh red head. But little did she know, someone _would_ miss them...well...Harry anyways...

"So, where to Mione?" harry was right next to her.

"Hmm...the lake?" Harry nodded and they walked out of the large double doors. Finding the lake Hermione conjured a large blanket.

"Ah, this is more like it...No troubles.." Harry had layed back on the blanket with his hands behind his head. In no time his eyes were closed, and he supposed the same with hermione for her breathing was slow and heavy. "Guess she needed sleep..."

_"Potter, over here." A soft, low voice called to him. Harry stood up form teh blanket, leaving Hermione still sleeping. He followed teh voice until he was grabbed and pulled behind a nearby tree. All he saw was a slight glimpse of blonde before lips were crushing against lips. 'so warm...' "Harry..." The voice was talking again. "Harry" It was getting distant. _

"HARRY!" Harry sat up with a start, Hermione had been shaking him. "We fell asleep! We're going to be late for class!" harry stood up quick adn picked up his bag. He then grabebd Hermione's hand and ran into teh castle and to the dungeons.

The crashed through the doors leading to Snape's class and sat by thier cauldron. "Potter, where's Weaslby? You never go anywhere without the dumb red-head." Pansy Parkinson was leaning over to Harry.

"Where's your blonde bastard Parkinson? Lock him in his room did ya? Was he a bad boy last night?" His scowl dissapeared as teh door shut. Snape walked in, robes fluttering as usual. Harry automatically sat up straight and put his eyes on the teacher.

"Alright boys and girls. You will not be using cauldrons today, you will be begining your four page essay about teh difference of Mungsthood and Wolvesbain. Which you will start, now." As he said that there was slight rustling,then all you heard was the scratching of quills against parchment. "Potter, come here." Harry's eyes went wide but he obeyed, catching a glance of concern from Hermione, then one from Dean and Seamus.

"Yes sir?" Harry leaned down so he was close to Snape.

"Your head of house has called me, you are to report to the headmasters quartes A.S.A.P." harry nodded adn walked out.

"Oh dear Merlin..what did I do now?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the twi statues at teh otehr side of teh hallway. "Sugar Quill." The statues jumped ot teh side and Harry mounted the stairs. He knocked on the door and it opened. Dumbledore and McGonagall were there. "You wished to see me sir..and ma'am?"

His head of house stood up. "Yes Potter. You might have noticed that Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasly have been missing from your classes." He nodded. "They have dissapeared, both of them. Only Ronald left a note, it's addressed to you." harry took it and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Tell Mione i'm sorry about this morning, I wasn't thinking when I said what I said. Tell her I will never forget her. When you read this to her I hope I won't be able to hear her Shreaks from where I am. Ut was good knowing you mate._

_Ron._

"So, what can you make of this Potter?"

Harry stood dumbfounded. "I..I don't know proffesor...I don't know why he would run away like this...And you've heard nothing of Malfoy either?" She shook her head. "What would you like me to do?"

"We would like you, Miss Granger, and Miss Parkinson to go look for them. On our first visit to Hogsmede you will 'Miss the Carriage back'. Understood?" He nodded. "Alright. You may go to your dorm, Miss Granger will join you shortly to hear the news. You are exused from classes for the rest of the day." Harry nodded and left, heading for teh Gryffindor Tower.

In teh hall Harry was dreading the next week. "This isn't good...I don't want to spend my hole bloody weekend with Parkinson! Let alone to find Draco!" He had stopped to punch the stone wall. "Bloody hell that hurt! Ugh...Be strong Potter...Remember..._Fortune favors the brave..._" He nodded to himself and began to climb the twisting stairs leading to teh Tower.

Draco+Ron: I went missing?

Harry:It's not a big deal...

Draco+Ron: death glare

Celia: Ugh...Do you guys EVER stop fighting?

Draco+Ron+harry:...no

Celia:oi...oh well. Review if you want to free the odd ones!

D+R+H: HEY!

Celia: eh heh...


End file.
